1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a wagering game intended for use in casinos.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acey-Deucey (also known as “In-Between” or “Yablon”) is a gambling game which involves dealing two cards face up to a player, and then dealing a third card wherein the player wins if the third card falls between the player's first two cards. Please see Scarne's Encyclopedia of Games, first edition, 1973, page 313 (“Yablon”), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
While at least one variation of Acey-Deucey appeared in casinos and for a time proved entertaining to casino players, it has been nearly extinct for many years, largely because that variation was very simple and repetitive, involved no meaningful strategy yet moved too rapidly, causing players to lose interest quickly.
Therefore, what is needed is a more interesting version of Acey-Deucey which players will find more challenging, exciting, and appropriately-paced in order to maintain long-term player interest.